Leonardo's Secret (sequel to Mikey's Crush, Donnie's Date and Raphael'
by lizpalmer91
Summary: Leonardo has been seeing Karai behind his brothers back. What will happen in this tale. You have to read and review to find out more. This the finally story for the sequel. This is a Leo X Karai stories sorta lol


Disclaimer I do not characters (Donatello, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, April O'Neil and Master Splinter. I only own OC Lindsey and OC Kara.

Leonardo's Secret (sequel to Mikey's Crush, Donnie's Date and Raphael's Admirer)

By: Anonymous

Leonardo was a nervous wreck again for he's supposed to be meeting Karai some place special for their 100th day kiss which was in a weeks. The thing it's a secret he has been keeping from his brother's for months he was making time to hang out with Karai for he has been dating her right under their noses.

For the next week or so the turtles notice that Leonardo was changing he wasn't acting like himself he was more jumpy. Michelangelo being a caring brother went right to see Leo.

When he went to see Leo he saw he was talking on his Shell Phone. So Michelangelo deiced to sneak up on him to try to see who he was talking with. He snuck up on Leo and tapped him on the shoulder. "Ah!" Leonardo screamed almost dropping the phone. He turned around to see Michelangelo standing there. "I'll call you later" he said hanging up the phone. "Who was that" asked Mikey curiously. "No one important Mikey" he said reassuringly. "Alright Leo, but why are you sweating" he asked. "I am not sweating Mikey, you're seeing things so what you need" he said nervously as he felt a sweat droplet run along the back of his head. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok you been acting weird" he said. "I am fine, now go get ready to train" Leo said with a fake smile. "Alright see you in an hour." Mikey said smiling.

It was time for training, and Leonardo was pretty psyched. He was ready to whip his brothers' butts. "Hajime" Master Splinter yelled. They were practicing taking each other down. When it was time to stop training Splinter called out "Stop now" and the Turtles kneeled before him. "You have done well my sons" said Master Splinter with a smile. Everyone smiled including Raphael.

A few days later the Turtles had to go fight the krang and it was the same date as Leonardo was supposes to have his 100th day kiss at midnight with Karai. So Leonardo decided to try to sneak out earlier than he should of in the fight. Let's go back now to see how it all went down.

It was 11:30 at night when Donnie received a text from April telling them there was an emergency that they need to go and meet her at her house on the fire escape. When they got their April was crying. "What's wrong April" Donnie asked concerned about his girlfriend. The krang got Lindsey and Kara kidnapped and they took them to the TCRI building. "We will get them back" Donatello reassured her. She looked at him worriedly but then leaned in a kissed him. Donnie blushed a little bit. "Eww" everyone said. "You guys act like you don't have girlfriends and you don't kiss them" said Donnie smiling "Everyone does have a girlfriend except for Leo" said Michelangelo smirking at Leonardo. Leo just smiled and rolled his eyes while thinking that's how much you know.

The Turtles ran off to go after the Krang, while they were doing so Leonardo was thinking about ditching his brothers to see Karai but how and when will he do it. At the TCRI building they peaked inside and saw Lindsey and Kara tied together. Donatello can tell something is up with Leonardo. He paid special attention from that point on. When the Turtles decided their plan to save them, Leonardo told them to use stealth. When he sends them in he was going to keep watch outside. Donnie was the only that thought this was weird so he decided to wait until the plan came into play before going to find Leonardo to ask him why he was acting so weird. The plan went into play and Donnie snuck away to find Leonardo.

When Donnie was jumping from roof to roof he started thinking to him-self. He thought about what Leo could be doing that's more important than saving the girls. He was very disappointed and upset in his older brother for going off on his own while the others are fighting off Krang. He was found Leonardo on one of the roof tops but he wasn't alone. Donnie saw him with Karai and he wasn't messing around with her by fighting her. Leonardo was kissing her for their 100th day kiss.

When Donatello saw this he was very angry and because of that his action spoke louder than his words. He decided to go over there and yell at him in front of Karai. He ran onto the roof where Leonardo and Karai were busy having their tongues tied together. (They were making out.) "Leo" Donnie yelled. Karai and Leo pulled apart when they heard Donnie yell and as soon they turned around to see Donnie standing there looking both Angry and Disappointed. Donnie looked at them and Leo couldn't help but he turned bright red with embarrassment he then look away from his brother, within that time Karai had left but as she left noticed that she too was red with embarrassment.

"How could you do this t us Leo" asked Donnie still very angry with Leo. "Well I am sorry I didn't tell you guys and for leaving during an important battle" Leo said ashamed of him-self. Donnie face palmed him-self. "We have to get back to the guys" he said. "Let's move" Leo said. They went and helped the guys finish saving the girls.

After the fight they went back to the lair to yell at Leo for betraying them. Leonardo just has to earn their trust back. The turtles will just have to accept the fact that he's seeing Karai and she has changed.

That's my sequel please don't expect me to write any more to this sequence.


End file.
